Sensory Pleasure
by Cherry tiger
Summary: A collection of HiruMamo One Shots by me that are meant for more mature readers due to implied and possible smut. You have been warned.
1. The Morning After

**Notes:** Hi everyone and welcome to a new collection of HiruMamo one shots that is specifically for **mature readers**! Yes, only MATURE readers! These one shots are all rated _**M**_!

I'm not a very explicit writer (though it is debatable), but there will be mentions of and even implied sex and as such, I would like to take caution and put this away from my Kaleidoscope Heart one shots and put it here for more mature readers.

Hopefully there are people out there who can enjoy such writing. I'm not the best smut writer in the world, but I do try to "play" around with the concept and see how I can work it into my favour. And hopefully, the rest of you will find it enjoyable!

Most of the fics that I will be posting up here are from my Tumblr. So if you've read my fics there, then there isn't anything new. This particular one was written not long after I woke up on a Saturday morning, and the idea struck me. As a bit of a warning, Hiruma is kind of OOC here but I will do my best to explain why I made him this way later on so as not to spoil anything.

Until then, thank you for reading!

* * *

He opened his eyes to see her sleeping face first, peaceful and calm. Her breathing a steady rhythm as her arms curled up before her, barely reaching towards him. She might have been holding him earlier, but he may have pulled himself away.

He realised he was terrified to see her wake.

It was their first time making love just hours before, both of them caught in a flurry of passion. It wasn't like they didn't see it coming, but it was still rather unexpected. He may have prepared his heart for that moment… but he definitely didn't prepare himself for this one.

Mamori stirred a little. Hiruma could see through the gaps between the curtain that there was light out. It was still early, but he was sure Mamori woke up around this time on a regular basis, which would mean he would have to face her soon.

What should he do when she wakes? Maybe it would be a better idea to leave the bed first, have her wake up in a state of panic for a moment while she looks around for him curiously as he goes about his daily routine. But that may be too cold… he could probably do that in the future, but not after their first time. He did, in a sense, hurt her after all and he didn't want to come off as some guy who only wanted to be with her for sex. She was definitely a lot more than that.

He could pretend to be asleep. Sounds like a better idea… he would still be close to her, but still have a certain amount of distance to keep himself from facing her and having to make the first move.

Fuck, he was such a fucking coward.

He could see her eyes moving behind her eyelids. She was going to wake up soon… He quickly thought of words he should say to her. _Are you okay?_ Right, like he'd ever say that… even if it is for Mamori. _Are you hungry?_ Being dismissal of what happened probably isn't the best idea. _Did you like it and shall we do it again?_ The light humour may not be appreciated if she's still in pain though.

All he could do was watch as her eyes slowly opened and the first thing she saw was him. He felt his breath caught as she smiled at him, her voice sleepy as she uttered, "Good morning."

Good morning. _GOOD MORNING._ Fuck, it was actually that simple and here he was, complicating things.

She seemed to glow at that moment, and he was glad that he was awake and with her to see it. How the fuck did she become more beautiful overnight? He stretched out his arm and pulled her head closer to his.

Normally, he would keep such thoughts in his mind, but he decided that he'd let her in this much. "I could get used to this."

* * *

**Extra notes:** One of my head canons on Hiruma when it comes being affectionate is that he tends to be pretty awkward with them, especially when it comes to Mamori. As he's never been in a relationship before, and from what we can guess is that he likes to calculate his next move, my theory is that he sometimes overthinks things, making him appear stoic and uncaring. This can be seen in some of my other fics like Gravity and Wait For Me.

I know this isn't everyone's favourite version of Hiruma and so for those of you who didn't like this, I apologise. But to the rest of you who did, thank you! :)


	2. Losing Control

This was a gift for groveofglades, a friend of mine on Tumblr. 3 months back, she made a suggestion of a particular way she wants to read HiruMamo smut and for her birthday, I wrote it out for her. I don't want to give it all away, and it's a bit too detailed for me to put it here. Even though smut is actually happening in this fic, I decided to focus on the emotions more, on what is going on.

This is the way I prefer to write smut. But I'm aware it's not that ideal. Even so, I hope there are some of you who would enjoy it!

* * *

Everything is a blur to him, a hazy mess he barely remembers getting into. What time is it? Where is he? Did he have priorities elsewhere?

It didn't matter now. Nothing matters. He's already drunk on her. The feeling of her skin against his, warm and sweaty, her legs and arms wrapped around him, pulling him in, her sweet voice moaning and crying out his name.

"Youichi..."

The name sends a shiver down his spine, a bittersweet feeling eats him from the inside at the sound of his name, the way it was said. He has lost control now, a condition he would never let himself fall into under normal circumstances. But it doesn't matter… nothing matters.

All he needed was this moment.

His body takes full control and all his mind could do was bear witness to the carnage he was making. Her voice is louder now, urging him on. He holds his own voice in, keeps some amount of distance, the only control he has left. He couldn't, he wouldn't…

They were so close. He feels her all around him, closing in on him to let go of all control, and with a loud cry he does. He reaches a high he had never felt before, a brilliant white fills his eyes…

He feels her again, and as reality crashes into him, he crashes into her. There's an uncertainty building within him, and he refuses to acknowledge it. So he holds on to her tighter, his body wrapping hers, his face hidden within the crook of her neck.

He feels her stir a little. A sound escapes her lips, a mix of exhaustion, confusion and worry, but she doesn't say a word. She lets the moment sink in instead, holding him to her as she tries to build some form of understanding.

It didn't matter, he wish he could tell her. She didn't need to understand, just accept. But he knew it was not in her nature to do so, and so he holds her even tighter.

She is still confused, and worried. But in a soft sigh, she kisses his forehead and acknowledges his need to be distant, yet close to her.

He felt terrible. Everything about this felt wrong. And while in the future, he could see Mamori treating this moment, this side of him as non-existant, he was sure that in quiet moments such as these they would have to face it once more.

And he wasn't keen to know what they would do then.


	3. A Cure for Sore Throat

I wrote this about 5 months ago! It was a funny little idea I had in mind after seeing how terrible guys can be when they talk about sex and how it's the _only_ way to get close to a girl. This fic is pretty crude, and I cannot emphasis enough how this needs to be read by **mature readers**!

Hopefully, the joke isn't too crude to be found disgusting. Enjoy then!

* * *

Agon had never really cared about the hand signals Hiruma and Mamori uses with each other. They were useful after all, especially on the field during a play. But it caught his attention today, and he narrowed his eyes as he sauntered towards Saikyoudai Wizard's Quarterback and Manager.

Because they were using hand signals in close proximity just outside of the clubhouse.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he asked as he approached them. "Saying something so secretive that you don't even want the walls to hear? Are you guys finally flirting?"

Mamori let out a small squeak as she blushed, holding her clipboard filled with formations before her face. She looked at Hiruma desperately for him to explain the situation.

"Fucking Manager's got a sore throat," said Hiruma, eyeing Mamori in a slightly annoyed way. "Can't understand a word she's saying, so I thought it'd be better to talk this way."

"Well that's unfair," Agon sneered, though he looked amused. "That means only she can talk to you and no one else."

Hiruma and Mamori shared a glance before Hiruma replied, "Oh, she can still talk. If you can stand listening to the voice of a toad."

Mamori smacked Hiruma's arm with her clipboard, made a quick hand signal and stomped off towards the field in a huff. Hiruma grinned as his eyes followed her.

"You two should just fuck already. The sexual tension annoys me," said Agon.

"Fucking isn't everything, Fucking Dreads."

"In this case, I think it is." Agon grinned. "You should tell her to give you a blowjob. Tell her it's the best cure for a sore throat."

Hiruma looked at Agon, eyes glinting in amusement as he pulled out a pack of gum. "Is that your way of getting girls to sleep with you?"

"I'd use it if a girl with a fine ass and big tits told me she had sore throat. You have one right before you and you just let her slip away. What a fucking waste."

"You should stop sleeping with sluts."

"My perrogative, trash. And it's your loss."

The sound of a whistle pierces through the air. "Looks like practice has started. Better get changed, Fucking Dreads," Hiruma chewed on his gum as he made his way towards the field.

Agon sneered, not liking the order even if it was phrased as a suggestion, but he turned around towards the clubhouse anyways. Then he heard Hiruma say, "It was probably the blowjob that gave her the sore throat anyways."


	4. You are Mine

Just wrote this today in celebration of the awesome support I've been getting for my M rated one shots! Thank you so much for the favs and follows this is getting, and the reviews mean a lot to me too! It's a pleasure to keep writing for all the HiruMamo fans, and it's good to see that even my M rated fics are welcome. I cannot thank you all enough!

I don't think this is my best one as I wanted to focus on Hiruma and Mamori's push and pull relationship in more sexual terms, but I'm not too good with anything sexual. It was still worth a try though. Trying to convince myself that this is all a learning process for me. I WILL WORK ON IT BETTER I PROMISE!

In the meantime, enjoy my little offering and thanks for the support once again!

* * *

The hot weather made the room reeking with sweat a lot more humid. Mamori panted a little, eyes half lidded as she glanced at the window. She wasn't sure how long the two of them had been doing this, but the sun was shining directly into the room now, making their sleek bodies shine with the light.

Mamori shifted her eyes to the man before her, almost finding it funny at how passive Hiruma was being after the way he was earlier. Well, it was his idea to let her lead so she found it amusing that he regretted it after she succeeded in making him come on her own terms.

And now, even though they were both still horny, Hiruma merely laid down on her bed, Mamori sitting on top of him, his expression stoic. She wanted to laugh. It was hard for a leader to be led like this, especially since Mamori had always been the good subordinate, always doing things in his best interest.

Well, the tables have turned now, and Mamori made sure she took full advantage of this opportunity. She supposed she had always been a leader in her own terms, even though she understood there will always be someone superior to her. But this is vastly different from being higher than her superior.

It's bringing the one superior down to her level and lower that made this moment all the more thrilling, albeit challenging.

Mamori grinded her hips against his, her eyes glinting in anticipation. _Beg for it._

She saw a corner of his lips lift in a grin, his eyes narrowed. _Never._ He continued to lay there, unmoving. It was amazing how he could have so much control despite having an erection. But then again, this is the known devil of American Football. She would have to do something about that.

She bent down and trailed kisses along his body. She didn't care if her actions did nothing to him, she wanted to explore him more while he refused to react. The way he tasted, the texture of his skin, the shape of his body. As she trailed her tongue across one of his nipples, she felt him stiffen. She smiled, slowly grinding her hips again.

_Come on, beg for it._

She felt a rumble within his body as he learned forward, almost pressing himself against her. Then he reeled back, as he readjusted his body on her bed. With a wicked grin, he looked at her.

_Make me._

The most important aspect about being a leader is having confidence. While Mamori being a leader in bed was new, she understood she had enough confidence to pull it off.

Because she knows this man, inside and out. And she will continue to know him for the rest of her years.

She knew what he wanted to do. Taking his hands, he placed them on her hips as she positioned herself above his erection. She drew her head close to his, her breasts hovering ever so closely to his chest, as she whispered the words in a sultry voice she never knew she had, "Tell me what you want."

"You…" he instantly replied, a light quiver in his voice. She could see the barrier he created breaking as he looked at her with lustful eyes, hips slowly raised, his hands tightening on her hips. "Mamori…"

She grinned. The heat was getting unbearable even for her, so she was glad to see him crack. Despite it all, Hiruma turned out to be a good follower and as such, should be rewarded.

But she still had a few more challenges for him and his pride. Lowering herself down on him slowly, she whispered, "Yes, you are mine."

* * *

**Extra Notes:** So yeah, I finally made a fic where Mamori tops Hiruma. HOORAY! I've always wanted to give that a shot. I tried to focus on the emotional aspect of it, but I'm not sure if I succeeded. I probably could have drawn this out a little more, but I didn't really feel like it, so I'm sorry. MAYBE if I get more inspiration, I might make a similar scenario and make it longer. I dunno. But hopefully you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!


	5. Flames

Thank you very much for the kind reviews I've been getting here! You've all been too kind to me!

Anyways! Had an idea for this long ago, but wasn't sure how to expand on it. But I woke up this morning and suddenly thought FUCK IT and wrote this down. Title in relation to the amount of times I refer to fire in this fic. Sorry, I'm feeling a little unoriginal today. But I hope you guys like it!

* * *

It was probably one of the worse times to feel this way.

Mamori bit her lip. No. This was definitely the worse time to feel this way.

Strapped in an off shoulder red dress, surrounded by American strangers with their accented words flying above her, louder than the din they call music blaring from the speakers, Mamori was struggling as she tried to keep an eye on her fiancé.

She was doing her best to control it, legs crossing ever so slightly with impatience. Having these strangers come up to her, asking about her roles and her goals should be enough to distract her, but it did little to stop herself from thinking about it even more.

Where is he?

How was she going to explain this to him? That they had to go now because of this? She was hoping he would be just as bored as she was, but what if he really was making good contacts and building great relationships that could lead him to a better career in the NFL? Wouldn't that be selfish of her to get in the way of it now?

But the more she doubted it, the more the fire within her burned with rage and desire. Now was not the time to care, cause she needed it badly. Surely he would understand. But how could she tell him this without everyone knowing or even sensing it?

Hand signals from afar would be ridiculous. Of course, telling it to him once she finds him would be even worse. She could already see his sly smile, ready to tease her for even thinking about it. He may tease her further by staying, ensuring this fire continued to burn for the rest of the night, forcing her to hold on to this pain as his fingers trace her body ever so slowly so as no one would think the better except her, the one person who knows him well enough to know what he was doing.

The thought alone made her want him more. Damn it, where is he?

She found him talking to one of the coaches in an NFL team Mamori wasn't familiar with. His English seemed subdued here, she could tell he was trying to be careful with this one as he seemed polite enough compared to the other rude "fuckers" who instantly sized him up before watching him play. She hesitated again, unsure if she really should act on these feelings. She watched him for a moment, his left hand holding a can of beer, his fingers close to the rim…

His index finger gently rubbing it.

There was no holding back now. Mamori carefully walked up to them, flashing the coach a smile as he asked her the same questions everyone else had asked her that evening. With as much patience as she could muster, she answered them all with grace and stood next to her fiancé.

Ever so slowly, as she and the coach continued to talk, she slipped her hand into his right one, and rubbed the inside of his palms.

If there was a reaction to what she just did, he didn't show it. Everything that happened after that went by too fast for her to clearly remember. She knew he said they had to go now, she was at most sure that they wished the people who invited them farewell, but everything after that was a blur.

Or maybe it wasn't important enough to remember as he slammed her against the elevator wall, burning her mouth with his as he pressed himself against her, to which she was surprised that he was already hard. She would find out much later on that he was feeling just as bored and horny as she was during the party, making them laugh at the awkward situation they had put themselves into.

But until then there were two fires burning madly… and it would take a lot to douse out the flames.


End file.
